The invention relates to all adjustable buffer device for a bicycle. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable buffer device which can be adjusted easily.
The buffer pressure of a conventional oil-cylinder type buffer is adjusted by the adjustment of the compressed spring which encloses a portion of the oil-cylinder type buffer. However, it is difficult to adjust conventional buffers of a bicycle. The user has to stop the bicycle in order to adjust the buffer. The user may ride the bicycle along various rough roads. Thus the user should stop the bicycle many times according to the bumping conditions of the rough roads in order to adjust the buffer effectively.